Not Bella
by xoSmiley4Lifexo
Summary: Bella is terribly sick. What will Edward do to make her well again? What is Bella sick with? Read to find out! Switches from Bella's POV to Edward's. R&R PLEASE! Dedicated to my bff Ali! :D
1. Sick

Not Bella

**disclaimer: i own nothing. :P**

_**Dedication: This story is dedicated to my bff Ali. I love her so so so much! :) I hope you love it, Ali! 3**_

_**..................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

_Chapter One:_

_Sick_

(Bella's POV)

I woke up coughing. I had no idea why I was coughing so much, all I knew was that it hurt. And it hurt _bad_.

I tried to stop the coughing, but it wouldn't die down. The only thing that kept me on the bed was Edward's arms.

"Bella?" He asked, concern dripping from his velvet voice. "Are you all right?"

I could only shake my head no. I couldn't speak.

Then Edward was gone. He was back within seconds with a cup of water in his hand. He handed it to me, and I drank all of the water. It soothed my coughs a little.

"I don't feel good, Edward." I said, leaning against him for support.

He placed a cold hand on my forehead. It felt nice.

"Bella, you are burning up." He said, still as concerned as ever. "I'm calling Carlisle."

"No." I groaned. "I'm fine."

"You are not fine." He insisted, pulling a silver cell phone from his pocket.

He dialed in Carlisle's number and held the phone to his ear. I could read the concern in his golden eyes.

"Carlisle." Edward sighed. "Bella's sick. She has a feaver and she's coughing like crazy. I _need_ you to help her. Please." He sounded like he was begging. Was he really _that_ worried about me?

"Edwar-" I started to say, but was interrupted by a horrible coughing fit.

"Please hurry." Edward said into the phone, and then pushed me to his chest. He stroked my hair and whispered things like, "I love you," and, "Everything is going to be fine, love. Everything is going to be fine."

The coughing didn't stop. And the more I coughed, the more worried _I_ got. What was wrong with me?

I looked up at Edward with pleading eyes. Did he see it? Or did he only see the sickness?

I tried to stop the coughs that were ripping through my chest. But nothing seemed to work. Edward's eyes grew more and more anxious and pained with each cought that shook my fragile human body.

Then, as if the coughing wasn't enough, a sickening stab of pain went through my stomach. I tried to fight my way free of Edward's hold.

"Bathroom." I managed to say as Edward scooped me up in his arms and carried me at vampire speed to the bathroom.

I literally fell out of Edward's arms and on to the floor. Then before I knew it, I was puking into the toilet.

But the worst part of this was the fact that when I opened my eyes, all I saw was blood.

I looked up at Edward, worried for him as much as I was worried for me.

But instead of seeing a struggling Edward trying to control himself, I saw a worried Edward with pain deep in his golden eyes.

"Not Bella," He whispered, choking on dry tears, "No, not my Bella."

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

So? What do you think is wrong with Bella? I wonder If I'll surprise you...? Although, I'm sure you guys have a good idea. Chapter two will be up soon! I'm really excited to start working on it! I hope you liekd it! Please R&R! Reviews make me happy!

love,

Smiley =D


	2. Make Her Better

Not Bella

**disclaimer: the twilight saga and it's characters are not mine, even though i wish it was. :(**

_Dedication: To Ali! I love you, Ali-boo! :D I hope you love this story!!!_

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

_Chapter 2:_

_Make Her Better_

(Edward's POV)

No. No, this can't be happening. Not to my Bella.

I never thought this could be an issue. I thought that _I_ would protect her from any sickness possible.

But now, as I kneel next to her, I realize how wrong I was.

My Bella had the Spanish Influenza. The sickness that my parents, and hundreds of other people had died from.

The sickness that I basically died from.

Bella looked up at me with pleading eyes. She continued to cough up blood, making me physically sick inside.

That was when Carlisle walked through the door.

"Edward..." He started, then he looked at the scene that was playing in front of him. "Oh no."

I scooped Bella up into my arms and carried her to her room. Carlisle was right behind me.

"I know what it is, Carlisle." I told him, setting Bella carefully on her bed, brushing the sweat off of her forehead with my cold hand.

"We can't be certain." Carlisle said.

"I had the same symptoms." I whispered, sitting on the foot of Bella's bed, taking her hand. "I can't believe this. She has teh Spanish Influenza, Carlisle."

Bella's eyes grew big as I said the words out loud. She looked just as scared as I felt.

"We will have to take her to the hospital and do some testing." Carlisle said, kneeling in front of Bella. "Can you speak, Bella?"

Bella looked at me while she responded.

"I think so." She said in a husky, sick sounding voice.

I knew what was coming, and I couldn't hold it back. I started to cry dry tears.

Then I looked Bella straight in the eyes and made a promise that I would keep if it meant the death of me.

"I will make you better, Bella." I swore, leaning over and kissing her lips lightly. "I will if it's the last thing I do."

"Edward." She whispered, holding my face close to hers with weak hands. "I'll be okay. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."

"No, your not." I argued gently.

She smiled halfheartedly at me, running her pale fingers through my hair.

"I love you." I told her, kissing her again. "So, so much. I promise I will make you better, Bella. I promise."

She looked into my eyes with a trusting look on her face.

"I know." She responded, leaning her forehead against mine. "And I love you, too, Edward."

And then Bella fell asleep in my cold arms.

"Don't worry, Edward." Carlisle said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Everything will be fine. We will make her well."

"And what if we don't?" I whispered back, stroking Bella's face. "What if it takes the same effect on her as it did for me and my parents?"

Carlisle didn't have to answer. I already knew what we would do if Bella was going to die from this.

I would turn her into a vampire.

And now, even though I was worried as much as anything could be, I was willing to do it.

Bella would _not_ die from this. One way or the other.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

**Okay, she has the Spanish Influenza. Next chapter will explain how she got it and everything. Did you like it? I really hope you did. I really like writing this story!!!! :)**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!! **

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


	3. Black Dream

Not Bella

**disclaimer: i don't own the characters. or the twilight saga. or teh spanish influenza, even though i woulnd't really want to own that one! **

_**Dedication: Dedicated to Ali! I REALLY hope you like this! You are amazing, Ali!!!! Friends forever!**_

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

_Chapter 3:_

_No Cure_

(Bella's POV)

How did this happen? How did I get so sick?

Nothing made sense. I couldn't remember anything.

Edward and Carlisle took me to the hospital at about 7:30. Edward held me in his arms in the back seat while Carlisle drove. Not that I could complain. Edward holding me was like nothing else in the world.

I just wished that I wasn't sick, so that I could enjoy it more.

Every five seconds I was coughing. And if that wasn't enough, the main thing I was coughing up was blood.

Did I _really_ have the Spanish Influenza? Was I _really_ dying?

Well, by the look in Edward and Carlisle's eyes, I knew my answer.

Yes. I was dying.

"It's okay, love." Edward whispered in my ear, stroking my hair. "It will all be okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

I smiled up at him. As scared as I was, I didn't want Edward to suffer with me.

When we finally got to the hospital, I was rushed into a room. The only people there with me were Edward and Carlisle, which I was happy with. They were the only people I needed right now.

I could even deal without Carlisle. Edward was the only one I needed for forever.

Carlsile did everything he had to do. He put the right needles in the right places, and then he was gone. Edward said he was doing tests. To make sure that I really _did_ have the Spanish Influenza.

Edward sat beside me, holding my hand. He never took his eyes off me.

Then, as if the coughing and the puking were just gifts from God, my head started to hurt and my back felt like it was broken.

I let out a low moan, which was followed by coughing, and Edward's hands were instantly pulling my face to his.

"What hurts?" He asked.

"Everything." I answered. "My throat, my stomach, my head, my back..."

"Your head and back are hurting now, too?" He asked, concern deep in his eyes.

I nodded, making me cough again.

He closed his eyes.

"Those are all the symtoms I had." He whispered. "I'm so worried about you."

"Don't be." I managed to get out before another round of coughing.

He held me to him, placing a hand on my burning forehead.

"I have to be." He whispered in my ear. "You are everything to me. I can't _not_ worry."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Edward, everything will be fine. You and Carlsile will make me better." I said.

He smiled back and kissed my lips.

"Yes we will." He agreed. "No matter what."

"You know, it's a good thing you can't get si..."

I couldn't finnish. The coughing started and it wouldn't stop. The pounding in my head got even louder, and my stomach did twists and turns that made me wish I was dead.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, alarmed. "No, no, no, Bella!"

I coughed and coughed. I could taste the blood in my mouth and could hear it thumping through my brain. My fingers suddenly started shaking; I couldn't feel them anymore.

Edward had his arms around me, trying to calm me down. I heared him shout to Carlisle, and I saw Carlisle rush into the room. He had a sheet of paper in his hands. My tests, no doubt.

Then I got _very_ tired.

My vision became fuzzy. Then I saw Edward's worried face.

"Bella, Bella, It will be okay. You'll be better soon. I love you."

Then I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

**Did you like it? Just a reminder: It's rated T because there is gross stuff like blood. I hope you guys liked it!!! I am obsessed with this story! :) I love it! I hope you guys do, too!**

**And, as far as how Bella got the Spanish Influenza is concerned, lets just leave that a mystery! :) To be honest, I have NO idea how people got it in the first place. And I did research!**

**R&R! Reviews make me happy! :DD**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


	4. No Cure

Not Bella

**disclaimer: nothing is mine. so there. **

_**Dedication: Ali this is for you!!!! :) Your amazing and I love you so so so much! =3**_

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

_Chapter 4:_

_No Cure_

(Edward's POV)

Bella wasn't moving. Why wasn't Bella moving?

No. No, everything was going to be fine. _She _was going to be fine.

But why was she so _still_?

I held her to me as close as possible without disturbing the tubes that were in her. My poor, innocent Bella. So sick and so fragile.

Why did this have to happen to her? Her out of everyone else?

"Carlisle." I whispered. "She's going to be okay, right?"

Carlisle gave me a frantic look before it turned to sadness.

No.

"What do her tests say?" I said, my voice cracking in two places. "Tell me."

"Edward," he started, "It doesn't look good. I don't think there is a cure."

I froze around the love of my very long and endless life. There wasn't a cure. Bella couldn't be saved.

Unless I saved her the best way I could.

"There has to be a cure, Carlisle." I begged. The last thing I wanted was to take Bella's life from her.

He shook his head.

"There isn't, son. I'm so sorry. It's only going to get worse."

I couldn't take this. The center of my world was about to die from the same thing that basically killed me.

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I shook my head. I could feel the dry tears coming.

And I couldn't stop them.

I started shaking around Bella in tearless sobs, pressing my face into her hair. She looked so peaceful in my arms. She had no idea what was going on in the real world, did she? Did she know she was dying?

The thought of it only made me shake even harder, and the sobs grew louder and louder.

Carlisle must have left the room. Because I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore.

My Bella is dying, my Bella is dying.

No. I would never let that happen. I would save her.

I _had_ to.

But the endless depression swept over me still. Making me cry even harder.

No one on earth could stand this much pain. No one could live through it.

"Why?" I shouted to no one in particular. "Why are you taking her from me? Why are you doing this!?"

I couldn't control myself. The thought of Bella, white and cold, in the ground with no one to protect her was too much to bear.

"You can't have her!" I all but screamed at the top of my lungs. "You are not taking her away! I won't let you take her!"

And I wouldn't.

I was going to save her. I was going to give her endless life to be happy and free of pain. I was going to give her life forever.

I was going to turn my Bella into a vampire.

And as I thought about having Bella with me forever, the dry tears started to slow and the pain suddenly died.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

**Did you like it? Or did you love it? :) Please R&R. It makes me happy. I really hope you guys loved it!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 5 will be up soon! Promise!**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


	5. Scared

Not Bella

**disclaimer: the saga and the characters belong to stephenie meyer. not me. i do, however, own this story on fanfiction and a galon of ice cream that is tempting me.**

_**Dedication: ALI!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER!!!!!!!!! BFF'S!!!!!! :D**_

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

_Chapter 5:_

_Scared_

(Bella's POV)

As I was sleeping, I was not dreaming. I was floating in a big black space that never ended. I couldn't feel, I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything but wonder. Was I dead? Did I die?

I couldn't have. Edward would never let that happen.

I tried to snap myself awake. I wanted desperately to see Edward's amazing face. I wanted him to hold me and tell me that he loved me more than anything else. Even though I already knew that, It still felt nice to hear it.

Then, as if on cue, my eyes snapped open.

A cough ripped through my chest and seemed to go straight to my stomach. I felt in twist and turn as I sat up. I never did get to see my tests. How bad were they? Did I have the Spanich Influenza?

I must have had it. That's why I felt to bad. Sharp cramps were building up in my legs and back. I couldn't stop coughing to build up a scream of agony.

"Bella!" Edward shouted as he ran into my room. He grabbed me and held me to him, caressing my cheek in his hand. "Shh, shh, Bella it's okay. Shh. I won't let anything hurt you. You are okay. Shh."

But I couldn't stop coughing to ask him how bad my tests were. I could only get in little whimpers that only deepened the pain in his beautiful eyes.

After a few minutes of being in Edward's arms, I could finally speak. A little.

"Just..." I coughed again, blood coming up my throat. "Just kill me, Edward. End it, please."

He took my face in his hands roughly. His face was a mixture between anger and pain. He put my face close to his and put a finger to my lips.

"_Never _say that again, Bella." He ordered. "I would never even think of doing such a thing. I will never even consider that as a possibility. I will make you better. I promise I will. But I will _not _ever kill you. _Never_."

He looked deeply into my eyes, seeing everything that was there. Confusion, sadness, worry, pain, sickness...

And love.

As soon as he saw that, he kissed me with as much passion and love that was in my eyes. Probably even more.

Then he rested his forehead to mine and kissed me once more.

"Don't worry, love." He panted, taking my left hand into his. "It will be over soon. You will be better soon."

I hugged myself to him. I had never been this scared in my life. I could die from this. I _was_ dying from it.

Edward knew that, I was sure, yet he still told me it would be fine.

Then it hit me.

He was going to turn me into a vampire. He was going to give me eternal life with him.

Suddenly, my angst was replaced with happiness.

An eternity with Edward? That was literally a dream come true.

Then a cough went through my chest again, making my head pound. The cramps got worse and worse.

I started to cry into Edward's chest. He didn't miss it.

"Oh, Bella." He whispered, pain in his voice. He pressed his lips to mine and knotted his fingers in my hair.

I felt well with his lips on mine. All the pain went away.

Then he looked at me, his eyes boring into mine.

"I love you." He said, kissing both of my cheeks. Then he looked at me again, totally serious.

"I love you, too." I gasped. Pain went down my spine. Literally.

"Bella," he started, the seriousness pouring into his tone and eyes, "I will make you well again. I will give you a life where you can never die and get sick like this again." He took a deep breath. "I'm going to turn you into what I am. A vampire."

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

**Oh my, I'm obsessed. :) I just want to keep writing and writing!!!! This story will have at least 7 chapters. But don't worry, It will probably have more! Like I said, I'm obsessed!**

**I hope you guys liked it! R&R PLEASE!!!! Thank ya! =3**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


	6. Time

Not Bella

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does. I don't. Now that we have established this fact for the 50****th**** time, let's get on with the story!**

**Dedication: Ali I am so glad to have you as a friend! You are one of the best people in the world! I know we will be best friends forever and ever no matter what! I love you, Ali!**

…**..................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 6:

Time

(Edward's POV)

Bella's eyes were hopeful. I could tell that she wanted to become a vampire more than I thought she would. I smiled at her, also as hopeful as one could be in this situation. I was ready, she was ready.

Bella smiled her breathtaking smile and sighed.

"I trust you, Edward." She whispered. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against my chest. "More than anything else."

I wrapped my arms protectively around my reason for being, burying my face in her hair. I inhaled her scent and sighed. She was amazing. She was brave. She was impossible.

She was Bella.

"I will not let you die." I vowed. Just the thought of it brought the memory of dry aching tears bak to my un-beating heart. "Never."

She raised her head to look into my eyes. She kissed my lips and I pushed her closer to me as the kiss deepened. I couldn't let her go. I wouldn't. She was going to be mine forever. Nothing could take her away from me. I would beat death at it's own game. Death wanted her, but it wasn't going to get her.

When the kiss ended, we were both literally gasping for air. She leaned her head against my chest again. Her heart was racing.

"I know." She said. Her voice sounded dry and achy. I wanted to make it all go away.

"Do you need some water, love?" I asked, gently running my hand up and down her fragile back.

She nodded into my chest. That was all I needed. I lightly positioned her so she was lying on her bed, a little smile on her beautiful face.

I was back within seconds with a cup of water in my hand. I put it in her delicate hands that seemed like they would break if anything too heavy was placed in them. She carefully raised the cup to her lips and took a small sip.

Then the impossible happened.

Bella suddenly froze; her muscles seemingly shut down. The cup slid out of her motionless hands and shattered on the floor.

Pain flooded through me. _ Oh no._ I thought. _ No._

I was instantly at Bella's side, tears flowing down her perfect face. Motion finally came back as a cough ripped through her chest and blood came to her lips. I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth. The coughing didn't cease. It got worse.

It was worse than ever before.

"Bella, Bella." I whispered, dry sobs taking over my body. My body shook around her. She continued to cough, she continued to bleed. Agonized screams came out of her fragile frame.

"CARLISLE!" I literally screamed. My hands pressed her head to my chest.

Carlisle was in the room suddenly.

"Edward, whats-" He couldn't finnish. He was stunned.

"Carlisle, it's getting worse." I said, the tearless sobs ripping through me.

Bella's heart monitor was going crazy. Her heart was beating frantically, ready to stop at any minute. I rocked her back and forth.

"No, no, no, Bella. Hang on. You have to hang on." I said.

Carlisle was beside us, then, trying to pull me away from her.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled.

"Edward, are we going to change her?" He asked, giving me a very serious look.

"Yes." I said. "Okay. We have to do it fast."

I got off the bed and watched in horror as Bella's heart continued to race. She was still coughing and blood was running down the corners of her lips. Her eyes seemed to be glued shut. They wouldn't open.

I took her hand in mine and caressed her face.

I leaned forward and put my lips to her ear.

"I will make you better, Bella." I promised, putting my lips, now, to her neck. "I will make you better."

With that, I opened my mouth, and bit Bella's neck.

It was so much harder than I pictured it. I tasted her blood, but I had to reject it. My venom made it's way into her blood stream and to her heart. I brought her wrist to my mouth and bit there, too. I lightly kissed there when I was done, sealing the wound so the venom would be trapped inside. I did the same with her neck and her other wrist.

_I am going to save you, Bella._ I thought. _I promise I will._

Bella was thrashing, coughing, and bleeding. Carlisle had gone and locked the door as this was happening, so no one would walk in and see this happening.

Bella's eyes were still closed, and her heart was getting slower by the second.

A pang of horror washed though me.

"Carlisle." I said softly, my whole body frozen with pain. "Carlisle, please tell me I wasn't too late."

I heard Carlisle's intake of breath and I suddenly lost all control. I literally crumpled on the floor and wished for death as the tearless sobs took me over.

I heard the monitor get slower and slower until I couldn't hear anything at all.

Then, as if God was willing to give this beautifully made girl up, the monitor went wild.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**So, did you like it? I am seriously addicted to this story. I have my school laptop now! YAY!!! I can write SO much more, now. XD Thanks for reading, guys! Next chapter will be up soon! Read and review please! Thanks again!!!**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


	7. Burning

Not Bella

**disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, okay? I wish I did, but I don't. Happy??? UGH!!!**

**Dedication: Alice Patricia you are amazing. You are gifted and talented and an amazing friend. I LOVE YOU!!!!!! :)**

…**..................................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter 7:

Burning

(Bella's POV)

It felt as if my whole body had been thrown into an incinerator.

No, worse than that. No one could survive this kind of torture. Someone should kill me now. Death would be peaceful and painless. This was too much. Too painful...

No. Edward was counting on me. I had to hold on. No matter how much it hurt.

I could hear him. I could feel the pressure of his hand in mine.

Me on the other hand, I couldn't move. I was frozen. A statue.

"Bella?" He asked. I felt him kiss my forehead. "Bella, love, can you hear me?"

I wanted to answer him. I really did. But I couldn't. I couldn't make myself move an inch.

"Carlisle." Edward whispered. I was surprised that I could actually hear him. "Carlisle...what if...what if I was too late? She isn't moving at all."

"Look at the heart monitor, son." Carlisle reassured. I felt my heart thump loudly against my chest. "She's going to be amazing."

"She already is." I heard Edward mumble.

"You know what I mean." Carlisle said. "She'll be a perfect vampire. Just be patient."

As if Carlisle's words were magic, an intense burning raced it's way up through my body and directly into my heart. I had to be moving now. I had to be. This was burning me alive.

I started to scream.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. I felt him wrap his arms around me and hold me to him. But the fire was eating me away. I wanted to die.

I continued to cry and thrash around. I found that my tears brought some relief to the fire that was eating my face. I felt Edward's arms tighten and I felt him bury his face in my hair. He was saying soothing words, but they did no good.

I couldn't speak. I could only scream.

Then a thought came to me.

This was hurting Edward. My thrashing and screaming was tearing him apart. I couldn't do this to him. I couldn't.

So, I forced my mouth shut and committed myself. I would not scream. I would not thrash.

I made myself go completely limp in his arms that didn't feel like stone anymore. Even though the fire was eating me, I wouldn't hurt Edward. He was in so much pain already.

"Bella?" Edward said, his voice filled with worry. "Bella, Bella? Bella, say something! Move! Bella! No, no, no! No, Bella! Make a noise, make a movement. Anything! Let me know you're okay! No!"

It was silent for minute. I couldn't move. I knew he was hurting right now, but not as much as he would be if I was still screaming.

"CARLSILE!!!" Edward screamed. I had never heard Edward scream so loud. I hadn't remembered Carlisle leaving the room, but he came running in. I counted his footsteps.

"Edward?" I heard him ask. "What's wrong?"

"SHE'S NOT MOVING!" He shouted. I was surprised that the noise didn't hurt my ears.

Before I knew it, I was off of the hospital bed. I was cradled in someone's arms. My whole body was limp, but burning at the same time.

"You have to calm down, Edward." Carlisle said. "Put her back on the bed. We will find out what's..."

"NO!" Edward yelled. "No. She's not moving. She's dying! She's never going to wake up! All of this is my fault!!!"

"Edward." Carlisle said. His voice was patient. "Edward, look at her heart monitor."

Edward must have looked because I felt him relax around me and put me down on the bed. My heart was beating like crazy. That was where all the fire was.

A small, little whimper escaped my lips. Edward heard it at once.

"Bella?" He asked, taking my hand in his and squeezing it. It didn't hurt at all. "Bella, love. Are you hurting? Are you trying to be strong for me?"

I knew that keeping it in was hurting me. But it was sparing him. I couldn't care less about what happened to me.

Then all the fire that was in my body seemed to direct to my heart. I couldn't help but scream.

I heard Edward cry and Carlisle try to calm him.

My whole body arched upwards. The piercing screams escaped my lips. I had to die. Kill me. Someone kill me. Please.

Then as suddenly as it came, it was gone.

My body sank back into the bed. I heard my heart monitor flatten.

Edward was still holding my hand in his tightly, securely. He was scared. I could tell.

"Bella?" He asked. "Bella, love, please. Can you hear me? Can you feel me?"

Then, eager to see his beautiful face, I opened my new vampire eyes.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I know I liked writing it!!! Hehe. So, I'm sorry I haven't been updating in FOREVER. Me and my best friend are fighting and all is not good. We're not best friends anymore, as you can tell. But, yeah. So look for the next chapter! It's coming soon! R & R PLEASE!!!!!!!! I hope you liked it!!!**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


	8. Brand New

Not Bella

**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Wish I did, but I don't. Wow...now I'm sad. :( **

**Dedication: ALICE PATRICIA COLE!!! I LOVE YOU LIKE A SISTER!!!!! :) I hope you like the story, Ali. Love ya! ;)**

…

* * *

Chapter 8:

Brand New

(Edward's POV)

I had never been so scared in my life.

Seeing my Bella screaming and thrashing around had been the most horrific thing I had ever experienced. But when she went totally limp in my arms, and I couldn't feel her moving...

I wanted someone to kill me right then.

Bella was a strong person, stronger than me. She wanted to put herself through it all. She didn't want me to hurt. I knew this even though I still couldn't read her secret, unknown thoughts.

I was kind of disappointed about that.

Bella had transformed into a heartbreakingly beautiful vampire within the span of three days. She had always been beautiful to me. And everyone else for that matter. But now...

Bella opened her eyes. Her bright red, brand new, vampire eyes. They were looking straight at me.

"Hello, love." I whispered, kissing her forehead. I didn't know ow she would react. She was a newborn, after all. But Bella had always surprised me. And amazed me.

I wanted to hear her new voice, to see how her lips would move when she formed the words.

She looked a little confused, as if she didn't recognize me.

My frozen heart broke at the thought of my Bella not remembering who I was, or why I was here. I needed her to remember.

"Edward?" She asked, her new vampire voice ringing like bells as she spoke.

I sighed in relief. She did remember. She was Bella. She would always be Bella.

"Yes, love, I'm right here. I'll always be here." I answered.

She smiled up at me, her tiny, beautiful, unbreakable fingers finding themselves in my hair.

"That's good." She replied, laughing quietly. "Because I need you."

I didn't know what else to do but kiss her, then. No words could express what I was feeling, but I kiss could. So I kissed her, forgetting the rules, forgetting the limits. She was just like me, now. I didn't have to worry about breaking her back as I took her off the hospital bed and pushed her as hard as I could to me. I didn't have to worry about hurting her at all.

That was something I was grateful for.

We broke, though, for un-needed breaths. She looked into my eyes and smiled.

"That was nice." She said. A little giggle escaped her lips. I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure was." I agreed.

I didn't know what I was thinking for once. My mind was incoherent.

"Come here," I said, lifting her off of me and onto her feet. "You have to see what you look like." I still couldn't believe the beauty that radiated off of her.

"Oh boy." She said, biting nervously on her bottom lip, just the way she used to. She was still Bella.

Still my Bella.

"Don't even think about worrying." I told her, hugging her to me, pressing my cheek to her hair. "I can't even believe how beautiful you are. I mean, you were gorgeous before, but now..." I couldn't find the right words to explain her beauty. I didn't bother to try.

"Really?" She asked. "I'm...pretty?"

I growled in her ear. Pretty? Bella had never been just pretty. She had always been beautiful. How could she even think that?

"_Pretty_ isn't even a worthy word to explain the beauty that you have." I whispered, low in her ear.

She looked at me, her eyes filled with disbelief.

"I don't know." She said.

I took her hand and lead her to the door. I had totally forgotten that Carlisle had been there the whole time, smiling and filled with happy thoughts. I had been focused on Bella.

Just Bella.

I took her to the bathroom across the hall, made for both male and female use, and opened the door. I covered her eyes with my hands and we stood in front of the mirror.

"Ready?" I asked her, smiling like an idiot.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said, also smiling. She sounded excited.

I kissed her cheek and inhaled her perfect scent. It stayed mostly the same. The only difference was the smell of her blood that made every visit with her hard, was missing.

I took my hands off from over her eyes and watched her red eyes open in wonder.

She gasped a little, adorable gasp and stared at her own face in the mirror. She looked amazed, shocked, and sad all at once.

I hated that Bella would look sad at such a beautiful face like her's. Something had to be wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wrapping my long arms around her.

"My eyes..." She trailed off, she touched her cheek.

"They won't stay that way forever." I assured her, kissing her neck. She leaned into my lips. "I promise."

"Okay." She answered. She looked to the mirror again. "This is really me?"

"Of course it is." I said, chuckling into her neck. "You look the same, you know."

She smiled and turned to face me.

"I love you, my vampire husband." She said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I love you more, my vampire wife." I said, smiling as I crushed her lips to mine with no carefulness or hesitation whatsoever.

* * *

**FINALLY!!!!!!! XD I KNOW YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG! But I really hope you liked it. :) Next chapter will be up as soon as it's written. Kay? Pinkie Promise! R&R please! THANKS! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


	9. Need

Not Bella

**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, for the hundredth time. Gosh. Seriously, how many times have I written this? It makes me depressed every time I write it. XD**

**DEDICATION: ALICE!!!! XD Ali, I love you so so so much! Sisters for life! :D You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Seriously. You're my sister forever(: SFL!**

**This chapter is based on the song, "Find Me Tonight," by Everyday Sunday. I don't own that, either. I suggest looking it up and listening to it while you're reading this. I listened to it while I wrote it. It's an amazing song. Even though the actual chapter probably has nothing to do with the song, it's good back up music. (:**

…

* * *

Chapter 9:

Need

(Bella's POV)

The kiss between Edward and I was the best thing I had ever experienced. He wasn't careful, he wasn't hesitant. He was _him._ He didn't have to worry anymore. He couldn't break me. He couldn't hurt me.

After the kiss, Edward just stared at me. His eyes were filled with adoration and desire. He looked at me like he had never looked at me before. But at the same time, it was just like he looked at me. All at once. It was amazing.

He didn't say anything. And I didn't, either. This moment was perfect without words. There wasn't any words to describe it.

His arms were still wrapped around me, guarding me from any harm. Even though I was indestructible, he did it anyway. The same protective gleam was still in his eyes.

I took my fingers and wound them into his hair. He closed his golden brown eyes and sighed, pushing me impossibly closer to him. His lips were at my ear.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked, his voice pleading. It dripped with desire. It sent a chill through me, from my head all the way to my feet.

"I didn't know I was doing anything." I answered him. I started to pull away. "But, I'll stop it. Whatever it is."

"Oh, no you don't." Edward demanded, instantly pulling me back to him and burying his face in my neck. He inhaled deeply. "You're not going anywhere, or stopping anything. You're staying with me. I need you."

I had never seen Edward so vulnerable, except maybe when I was burning in the hospital room. I turned my head and placed a light kiss on his face.

Edward let out a small whimper, and moved his head to kiss the hollow beneath my ear. I closed my eyes and sighed.

Wasn't I supposed to lose this feeling? Wasn't that part of the deal? Give me immortality, and take away my ability to want Edward?

I was confused, but I was happy at the same time. It should have taken a decade, or even two to gather even a fraction of the desire that I was feeling right now. What was going on, here?

Edward sensed my confusion and brought his face to mine.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, concern in his beautiful golden eyes.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Nothing's _wrong._ It's just..." I trailed off and placed my fingers back into his hair, pulled lightly, and watched him moan. "I'm not supposed to feel this yet, am I? I thought it would take a long time before I could _want_ you again."

Edward looked at me, amazement, shock, and passion filling his expression.

"You still _want_ me?" He asked, almost breathless.

"Yes." I responded, bringing my hand from his hair to his chest. "I do. So much."

As if my words had some magic meaning, as soon as I said them, Edward's eyes filled with lust. Pure lust. I had never seen that in Edward's eyes before now.

"Edward?" I asked, his eyes expressing exactly what I was feeling. "Edwa..."

Before I could finnish, Edward had me pinned against the bathroom door, locking it simultaneously. He kissed me hard, and if I was still human, I would have broken in two.

I knew I had the strength to break free, but I didn't want to. This was what mattered. I didn't care that we were in a hospital bathroom, or that I was only minutes old. The only thing that mattered was Edward. Edward. Only Edward.

His fingers were in my hair, and a groan escaped both of our lips. My mouth was instantly on his, him begging for an entrance inside my mouth.

As soon as I parted my lips, though, and him finding his way in, a dry burn stung my throat. I whimpered painfully. What was happening?

Edward noticed the pained whimper and stopped kissing me. His hand were on my face instantly, searching for any damage.

"What's wrong, love? Did I hurt you?" It was probably force of habit that he asked that question. He couldn't hurt me. It was impossible.

I shook my head and attempted to talk.

"My throat..." I pointed to the area of the most pain. "It _burns._"

Edward's face was suddenly sad and pained. His fingers moved to my throat and rubbed there gently. Trying to banish the pain away.

If he could have cried, he would have.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He said. "I should have known...I should have figured that you would be thirsty. I was just so happy that you still _wanted_ me..."

"Hey, hey." I said, touching this cheek. His eyes bored into mine. "Don't be sorry."

"But I am." He said, running his pale fingers through my hair. "I should have known."

"I distracted you." I poked. "It's my fault. I should have..."

Edward's finger was on my lips, shushing me. He pushed me to him, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Don't you dare be sorry." He said.

It was silent for a few moments. Then the horrible stinging burn ripped at my throat again. I whimpered.

Edward's eyes were filled with such sadness. I had to look away.

"Come on, love." He said in a pained voice, taking my hand in his. "We're going hunting."

* * *

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT!?!?! I hope you did. It was fun writing this. :D R&R!!!! PLEASE! I need me more reviews! :D Chapter number 10 will be up soon!!!!!**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


	10. Hunting

Not Bella

**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Blah, blah, blah....**

**Dedication: TO ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALI!!!!!!!**

…

* * *

Chapter 10:

Hunting

(Edward's POV)

Bella was hurting. She was thirsty. I should have known, but I was just so happy...

I needed to get her fed. She would stay in pain if I didn't.

I was kind of excited to see my Bella hunt. The clumsy Bella I once knew was gone, replaced by a graceful one. Watching Bella hunt was going to be like nothing else.

She was hesitant, careful while I opened the door and silently lead her out into the bright hallway of the hospital. Still so breakable looking, even though she was unbreakable.

She confused me so much, but I was glad that she did. She wasn't Bella if she didn't confuse me and amaze me by her mental silence.

Her fingers were wound with mine, still sending an ache of desire through my body. She still _wanted_ me. She felt the same desire and the same need that I felt.

I wanted to pick her up and run back to the bathroom. There was an hunger in my body that demanded to be fed. And not in the usual way.

But I couldn't right now. I had to get her fed in the way that she needed to be fed. She was hurting. I wouldn't let her hurt.

Alice had changed her into this tiny little silk blue dress that brought out the beauty of her curves. It was hard to keep my eyes away from that.

She looked at me, her red eyes clouded with confusion. She was confused. I could sense a wave of horror radiating off of her form. She was scared, too.

I couldn't let her be scared.

"Love," I whispered, stopping us and taking her face in my hands, "don't be scared. I won't let anything hurt you. Don't be scared, Bella. Please, don't be scared."

She closed her eyes, her lips puckering out slightly in a cute, adorable way.

"I just don't know what to do." She murmured.

I slowly brought my hands down from her face, my fingers sliding down the length of her neck, and watching as it made her eyes close in pleasure. A little moan escaped from her lips.

A pang of desire ran through every inch of my body. But it would have to wait. She was first.

I put my lips to her ear, a small whimper coming from my mouth when she put her fingers in my hair.

"Don't worry, love." I whispered, enjoying the way my voice made her shiver with need. "I'll help you."

She looked into my eyes, and I started to melt. Only Bella's eyes could make me melt.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." I vowed, crushing my lips with hers again. It was hard to keep myself under control. She wasn't breakable. She wasn't silk over glass anymore. She was what I was. A vampire.

I could do anything with her now.

She kissed me back with an intense force that made me growl, and as I pushed her against the wall of the hallway, I kissed hungrily at her neck as she threw her head back.

And then she cried out.

"Ow!" She whimpered, clutching her throat again. She squeezed her eyes shut and her beautiful lips were pressed into a pained frown.

"Bella." I said, worriedly. I put my fingers to her throat, just like I had earlier, trying to help any way I could. She must have been in agony.

"Edward." She cried. "It hurts."

It broke my dead heart for her to be in pain.

"I know, love, I know." I kissed the top of her head. "Let's go, Bella."

As we walked out of the hospital, a thought struck me.

Bella was a newborn, only minutes old. We had been in a hospital, filled with _humans_. _Bleeding_ _humans. _ And Bella hadn't been fed...

How did she stay so calm? How was she so perfectly controlled?

I looked at her, and she was looking straight ahead, a frown between her eyebrows, her hand clutching her throat.

I would talk to her about that later. Right now, she needed to be fed.

We stopped in the parking lot and I took both of her hands in mine.

"Let's run, Bella." I said, a smile pulling at my lips. "To the woods."

She smiled. God, she was beautiful.

"Race you!" She exclaimed, running full speed towards the woods right outside the hospital parking lot.

I ran after her. She was fast, but I was faster. When we got far enough in the woods, and I got a whiff of an animal close by, I gently grabbed her waist and halted us to a stop.

"That was so fun!!!" She shouted. She hugged me and I hugged her back, burying my face in her hair and inhaling the sweet scent of her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I said, kissing her neck. "Now, do you smell anything?"

She stopped smiling and looked at my face. Her eyes lingered on my lips, making the thumping desire that was burning hot in my body grow even stronger.

"You." She said.

"Besides me, love."

She tilted her head back, exposing her beautiful long, white, bare neck. It was hard to stay in my place.

Bella sniffed the air, closing her eyes and stepping forward. She was more like a goddess than a vampire.

Then her body stiffened, and her eyes snapped open.

There was a bear nearby. She had found it.

Bella, my Bella, starting running towards it.

I was scared. I knew she couldn't get hurt, but still. My Bella wrestling with a big black bear...

I shivered, and I followed her.

When I got to where she and the bear was, though, I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight.

Bella was standing in front of the bear, her eyes glazed over, and the bear was on it's hind legs.

I wanted to run up to Bella and shake her. To take her into my arms and get her out of here. To make her okay, to make her better.

But neither her or the bear was moving.

I was confused. What was going on?

Bella moved her hand slightly, and the bear moved, too. Then, ending it all, Bella made a sharp, fast motion in the air and the bear fell to the ground.

It was dead.

I watched in amazement as she walked over to the newly dead bear and bit it's neck, drinking the warm blood that used to make it live.

When she was finished, she stood, looking like a beautiful angel in her short blue dress and heels, and looked at me. I was amazed.

My Bella had a gift.

Bella looked sad, all of a sudden. And she ran back towards the hospital.

And I followed, worried about her sadness and ready to comfort her. And I was eager to find out just what her amazing gift was.

* * *

**Did you like it!?!?!?!?!?!?! WOOOOOOO!!!!! I REALLY HOPE YOU DID!! I had so much fun writing this. Heehee(:**

**R&R PLEASE!!! tell me what you thought of it! THANK YOU FOR READING!!! i'll post chappie number 11 soon33**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


	11. Gift

Not Bella

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Wish I did. Why do I have to keep repeating myself over and over? Oh right....'cause if I don't it's illegal. Dang it...**

**Dedication: Alice Patricia Cole, I LOVE YOU!!!! best friends forever and ever and ever!!!! (:**

…

* * *

Chapter 11:

Gift

(Bella's POV)

My sight went blurry, my hand shot out, and I saw the shape of the giant bear rise up onto it's hind legs. How I did it, though, was beyond me.

I was upset. Not only with the fact of not knowing, but because I knew for a fact that Edward was just as confused as I was. I wanted to tell him everything, but for this one thing, I had no answer.

I made a sharp movement with my hands, and the bear went limp, dead I imagined. It fell to the ground, lifeless and motionless.

It's blood called out to me, begging me to drink it. So I went over to the dead bear and bit it's neck. I drank until it was dry.

Then I looked at Edward, and his concerned, confused face made me sick inside. I didn't have an answer. I couldn't tell him how it happened.

So I ran away, sick with myself. What had happened to me? How did I kill the bear without even touching it?

I couldn't even answer my own questions.

I could feel Edward's presence behind me. I could hear every footstep he took.

I stopped and fell to my knees, dry sobs ripping out of my chest. These were worse than crying. Nothing came out.

Edward's arms were around me in an instant, his face in my hair.

"What's the matter, love?" He asked, worry pouring from his velvet voice.

"You're confused." I said, not really sure _why_ this upset me. "I want to be able to tell you how I did what I just did. But I _can't_."

"Oh, love." Edward soothed, kissing the top of my head. "You must be_ so _confused. A lot more confused than I am. Don't worry, Bella. Carlisle will figure this out, I'm sure of it."

I looked up at him. He understood everything. He was so amazing. Even as a vampire, he was more amazing and perfect than I was.

I nodded, and he scooped me up into his arms, still as careful as ever. I wondered why he was still so careful with me, but I didn't ask why. Not now. Too much was on both of our minds.

He ran us back to the hospital, slowing down as we got to the edge of the woods. He set me down on my feet and took my hand.

"I love you." He said, totally random, but cute all the same. I smiled up at him.

"I love you more." I told him.

He shook his head and kissed my cheek.

"Impossible." He whispered in my ear.

I was about to respond, but he started walking and so did I. We didn't say anything while we walked the length of the parking lot at a normal pace.

It was slightly irritating to walk slow. I wanted to be a blur and just appear at the entrance of the hospital in a second, but I couldn't. I had to act as normal as possible.

We walked to Carlisle's office, Edward's hand still in mine. Carlisle looked up at us and smiled.

"Hello Edward, Bella." He said, standing up.

"Carlisle." Edward said, his voice anxious. "Bella has a gift."

Carlisle's eyebrow's raised.

"Really?" He asked. "What kind of gift?"

"That's the problem. We have no idea."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked me.

"I uh..." I stuttered. "I kind of just...moved my hand and the bear moved, too. And then I moved my hand like this..." I showed him the hand motion I had used to kill the bear. "And it...died."

Carlisle looked astonished. Like he had been shocked and frozen in place.

"That's not it." Edward said, breaking Carlisle out of his trance. "When she was in a _hospital_, Carlisle, she wasn't even tempted to drink anyone's blood. It was as if there were no humans here."

That came as a shock to me. I didn't remember any need to drink a human's blood. I didn't even remember smelling _any_ human blood.

"I didn't even smell any human blood." I said, confused as ever.

Now Carlisle _and _Edward had the shocked-frozen-into-place expression.

"You didn't smell_ any _human blood?" Edward asked me, his hands on my shoulders. "Any at all?"

I shook my head.

Edward looked at Carlisle.

"Is that even possible?" Edward asked, amazed.

Carlisle nodded, and then in an instant, he was shuffling through books. His office was like a library.

"I knew one vampire like that." Carlisle said, flipping through pages. "Her name was Sonrisa. She was from spain."

"Was she like Bella?" Edward asked, taking me fully into his arms.

"Yes." He said. He finally found the page he was looking for. "Here she is."

He brought the book over to us. Sonrisa was beautiful. She didn't have the usual pale skin as the vampires I knew. Her skin was darker. She was born mexican, after all. Of course it wasn't going to look like snow on her transition to the afterlife.

"Sonrisa Carina." Edward read. "The only vampire ever known to have the gifts of not smelling human blood, and Psychokinesis."

"Psychokinesis?" I asked, astonished. "That's what I have?"

Edward's arms tightened around me.

"This explains why I can't read your mind." He whispered. "I always knew you were special."

I smiled up at him. But, deep down, I was still confused.

But it was going to be okay. I had not one gift, but two.

And... I couldn't smell human blood. I could be normal. Somewhat normal, anyway.

I was as happy as any vampire could be.

So I turned around and kissed Edward with all my being, not even caring that Carlisle was in the room watching us.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE THIS!?!?! I actually really like it. Heehee(: Happy belated Valentines day!!!!! :D I hope you liked this and chapter 12 will be up soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


End file.
